pvzkomiksfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CompliensCreator00
Welcome! http://iconwar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:CompliensCreatorBro&action=edit&section=1Edit Congratulations on starting Blover's Komiks Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. *'It's all yours right now -- enjoy it!' Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. *'Make lots of short pages!' The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. *'Link your pages together!' Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. *'Add pictures!' A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. *'When you're ready -- tell your friends!' Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our contact form -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff Can I? Create PVZCC Comics? And be an Admin in this wiki? Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 01:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Movie issues You made this wiki AND complipedia. Maybe in the movie issues, some dimensional portal opens up and the Compliens (and a few Mogurians) end up in Blover's world. Can I? Can I make a new picture for Sunflower and Marigold? Comics Instead of the normal comics can I create the adventure comics? The story begin when blover was 14 years old. He want to have an adventure when it's school vacation. Also his will friend help him in the Adventure. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 05:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Can I Can I be an admin? Plantsthrust 22:36, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Please delete Can you delete Issue 12 for 3 reasons: *Killing plants on purpose *Dating. There should be a dating rule. *The comic is supposed to be Melon-y Sleepover, not Is It Love? Part 1 Dude, I think this is ok for 3 reasons. 1: FumeShroom didn't kill them on purpose. He had a glass next to him. Probably had something sugary. 2: Dating is ok. You will too. 3: Melon-y Sleepover is issue 14. Sincerely, DESTROYER!. I actually posted this and the hater comment because: 1. I didn't know the blue thingy was a glass. 2. Melony Sleepover was supposed to be issue 12 at the time. 3. I am against sexual related content (dating, having sex, marriages that break the main storyline, etc.) since these are too personal to be on a public wiki for me. I hope you understand this.-- 01:12, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Message from the New guy,Zomboss CC00,it is not good to put your real picture and real name,people will use your indentity then,so it is better to put a pic of something else like a complien! Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Evil Blogs LET'S TALK! Why can't I create an account in this wiki? It keeps saying, "We are sorry, you can't make an account at this time." My Reply OK! Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 10:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hello! THis is Jeremy...! I'm new here! But what's this wiki about? Told u! Please Don't ban Me or Remove my admin right... I have to tell u that Phineas and Ferb is Copyrighted! U know da rules? No COPYRIGHTED characters! (The first one who said that thing is a Wikia Staff) You're an Apple! Contact Me! 11:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Template! Hello! I've created the User Favorite Character Template! Why don't you try to use one? Lastest News by Cofee BAM! -Special Signature- Hi Blover.Is me again Wani Othman.I was just thinking you could make a lot of Issue 1-25 okay? Wani Othman 09:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Wani OthmanWani Othman 09:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes u can! U can make it, but don't name em Phineas or Ferb! I also will allow you if you can allow me annoy em! Problem? (Just Kidding! but realy can I annoy em?) You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 09:31, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Glory Alchemy Umm... Well, not to hurt your feelings but.. The head is supposed to be circle, has bug eyes, bigger leaves, the diamond is twi-cone shaped and.... Umm... Yes you can. Glory Alchemy Picture I have one. You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 03:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I? Can you give me admin rights? Also can you give me permission to change the theme into Halloween? PERMA BLOCK OR GLOBAL BLOCK THIS FEMALE Block IP adresses with 220.225.2.xxx please! If you do, I'll be so pleased that the vampire that really wants me to get a frikkin like for Satan's sake, has been banned forever. Oh, I called her an idiot. Plus, the vampire is acutally not a vampire and the real person who is 220.225.2.xxx lives in Singapore, not the fantasy kitchen sink that has the male population overblown by the female population! P.S.: If that thing that talks about Touhou all the time comes back, do the same! Block, block, block, ban, suspened! Can you please make me an Admin? Thanks. Sun-Shroom2003 15:20, November 23, 2011 (UTC) No comments? I can't add comments to some pages, although the wiki said that you blocked someone with the number 68 in the beggining. I have the number 75 in the beggining. What is going wrong? Do you even care about spam comments? Omg!Do even know how much spam comments we have here?Like,about 1,000!We need to take action! -PeaShooter Thanks Thank you for editing Sunflower's Interests. It was pretty disturbing, she's only 12! Hello I am new to this wiki. Can I add my created Pvzcc plants into this wiki? Are you accepting new characters? If so, please and my Cinder Melon from PVZCC He is 17,smart and brave. But he is also overcaring. Block this guy An anonymous user is spam commenting, swearing, insulting and death threatening all at once. He has also told people to stop telling him to stop spamming, so that he would never get a bad "prize." Please deal with him. IP: 71.231.241.134 For the sole purpose of trying not to be insulted by him, I am not posting my signature here. Wiki inactivity notice Hi, I just wanted to make sure this wiki is active in terms of people doing stuff to pages. I want to edit the "deceased plants" category so that it's only plants who have died and their death is dealt with across several issues. This will cause Marigold to be removed from the page, OK? Thanks, 06:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC) How to add a new Main Character? Marigold has appeared in more than 2 comics. I think she should be one of the main character. How's that sound? Is it OK? If yes, then how to create a new one? KutieKattail (talk) 03:09, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Kattail Claws FORUUUUUUUUUUUM HOW IS THIS STILL A TALK PAGE?! This (talk) 18:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC)